phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gi-Ants
| image = Gi-Ants2.jpg | caption = Candace, the queen, with Phineas, Ferb, and their friends inside of the "Antius Maximus". | season = 3 | production = 321b | broadcast = 146 | story = Jim Bernstein | ws = Mike Milo Seth Kearsley | director = Robert F. Hughes | us = Feburary 10, 2012 | international = | xd = | pairedwith = "Monster from the Id" | arc = | adapt= | dvd = | iTunes = }} Thinking it would be cool to be part of an ant society, Phineas and Ferb create and infiltrate the Antius Maximus, a massive ant farm filled with giant ants. Suspecting that the boys are up to something, Candace accidentally drenches herself in the ant pheromones and follows them inside. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz feels tired and lethargic after eating turkey and decides to create a Turkey-Inator that will create a sleeping epidemic in Danville by turning things into giant irresistible turkeys. Episode Summary Candace calls Jeremy while working in Slushy Dawg about she make a teddy bear out of baklava since bears love honey and that baklava is made from honey. Candace thinks that it's kinda weird for Jeremy and quickly throws it away when some ants were infesting the baklava made teddy bear. Phineas and Ferb asks Candace about a chicken wearing a baseball hat and if she's gonna use the ants. After Candace leaves, they wondered what would feel like to live in a ant society and wonders where Perry is. As Perry enter his lair, he sees Major Monogram and Carl; the former apologizes about the monitor being damage due to an accident as the latter was playing croquet inside his lair. Major Monogram then briefs Perry for his mission while Carl hangs a cardboard screen and insert pictures about Doofenshmirtz buying odd items like bio-mechanical components with organic computers, a giant pilgrim hat, odd part of food-boots for turkey legs. Monogram tells Carl that he likes working live, which reminds him during his theater group during "The Academy" and tells Perry to find out what Doofenshmirtz's planning and stop him. He then orders Carl to turn off the light as Perry leaves, and tells him to turn it on, but only hears an evil laugh; he tells him to stop it but Carl says it wasn't him. Phineas and Ferb introduce to their friends the Antius Maximus, but sadly to see a small ant hill which Buford called it the "Anti Climaximus". Phineas states that it's just a scale model and shows the real one right beside them which is much more larger than scale model. Phineas explains that they find an ant hill put them in the resize-izer to make them bigger and follow to the light to the Antius Maximus that they will soon have Giant Ants or "Gi-Ants" to which Baljeet and Isabella praises the words while Buford was annoyed to get a eye-roll on "Anti Climaximus". Candace sees the Antius Maximus and decides to go get Linda. Phineas then explains before entering the Antius Maximus that to dose themselves with ant pheromones, but warned not to dose too much to be too friendly to them. While they were dosed with ant pheromones and wonders that it's the same smell as Buford's grandmother's house, they entered into the Antius Maximus and Phineas tells Ferb he praises their friends for being okay for everything they do. As Perry arrives at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated via grappling hook and gets captured by a giant metal pilgrim hat, Doofenshmirtz opens a open a small door and check if Perry can see him. Doofenshmirtz explains about people eating a turkey dinner which causes a tryptophan effect that make people get tired too quickly that he imagine that a turkey size of a car or a building that people can't resist eating turkey that he creates the Turkey-inator that he plans to randomly fires anything and turns into delicious roasted turkey that people will start eating the turkey and later when the tryptophan effects hits that he will take over in the Tri-State area with ease. Candace tries to get Linda but she's having a famous statue life drawing class and posing as the Statue of Liberty. She can't go until break time, and the same time Doofenshmirtz says goodbye to Perry that he will be the undisputed leader and tries to look for a rhymes with it but the moment was gone. Candace tries to go into the Antius Maximus by pressing the ant pheromones spray by thinking it's a doorbell continuously. As she gets inside, she's shocked to see the giant ants and tries to leave but the ants keep following her. The kids are having an ant society, and wonders where the ants are going thinking to see their queen and surprising to see it was Candace. Candace was happy about it and that someone appreciate her ideas but to see some salad and queen dress that some ants quickly work on it. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz takes off with his Turkey-inator and started firing randomly shoots throughout the Tri-State Area turning objects into a roasted turkey but inadvertently hit Perry's trap and Perry escapes. Perry then quickly chases Doofenshmirtz that praise that Perry will not interrupt while finishing his sentence without getting punch until Perry hits him. Phineas and Ferb shows Candace what the ants did when she ask about the salad and the queen that the ants created and mastered agricultural farming and created industrial weaving in a short period of time. Candace was impressed of the ants that she ordered them to create a cell service. At the same time, Doofenshmirtz fights Perry and his head gets stuck in the turkey controller and wonders it isn't the first time that it happened to someone. Back at the Antius Maximus, Candace was shocked see the ants entered the information age and Phineas explains that they relying on technology now so they have for fun to themselves. When Candace orders the ants to make a cell service again, they kicked her out. Phineas sees that they're evolving so much that the ants doesn't need a monarchy. Candace decides to bust them and gets Linda. When Phineas comes back, the Antius Maximus was quiet that his friends tells him they left and wanting to find themselves. Outside, the kids sees the ants have entered an enlightenment stage and want to go to a galaxy to find the fabled picnic planet. As Doofenshmirtz struggles to get the turkey controller off his head, the ray hits the Antius Maximus and turns into a giant roasted turkey. The ants decides to take it as a in-flight snack and says goodbye to them as they leave. Candace brings Linda in the backyard about human-sized ants but only sees the kids wearing the ant headband. Linda greets them and Phineas and Candace try to tell her that Candace was the ants' queen, but Linda tells Candace that her story is like when she became the queen of Mars, and goes back to the famous statue life drawing class and Candace sadly leaves and calls Jeremy. Phineas wonders when they gonna see them again that Ferb states probably in a picnic. Doofenshmirtz ask Perry to help him get the turkey controller of his head. Perry helps him but he pulls it so the Turkey-inator ray will fire to itself and escapes via parachute. Doofenshmirtz curses Perry, and crashes to a street that he feels tired due to the tryptophan effect. Songs *''Livin' in an Ant Society'' End credits A replay of Livin' in an Ant Society. Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today None. The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry arrives in his lair and sees Major Monogram and Carl inside and the monitor was damaged. Evil Jingle None. The bird that runs into Phineas and Ferb's invention A fly ran into the scale model of Antimus Maximus. Memorable Quotes Background Information * http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/phineas-and-ferb-monster-from-the-id-gi-ants/EP009488470260 * It's revealed that Buford 's grandmother's house smells like ant pheromones, and somehow Candace knows that. Production Information * This episode was aired in Disney Channel On Demand on February 3, 2012. * Oddly again, Kelly Hu, the voice of Stacy was credited in the episode, but didn't appear in this episode along with "Monster from the Id". International Premieres Errors *Candace said she pressed the door button ten times, but she only pressed it six (though she may have simply exaggerated for emphasis). *When Doofenshmirtz's head stuck with a turkey, he is shown using a pilot coat, and when Perry released the turkey out, Doofenshmirtz is shown using his lab coat *When Phineas introduce Candace that ants entered the information stage, Isabella's bow is missing. *One line in Livin' in an Ant Society is incorrect. Ants in reality can lift 50 time their body weight. *In one scene, Baljeet's mouth is missing. Continuity *Major Monogram mentions the vague boarding school known only as "The Academy". ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") *Candace becomes Queen again "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)". Linda actually mentions this to Candace, albeit sarcastically. *Major Monogram's mention of Acting in the Theater of "The Academy" is similar to that of his wanting to be a singer, as mentioned in "Split Personality"; also, both were met with bad results. *Buford shows his annoyance of Phineas being funnier than him again. ("De Plane! De Plane!") *Doofenshmirtz gets his head stuck in a turkey while fighting Perry, similar to what happened to Perry the Platyborg, and remarks "it can't be the first time someone got their head stuck in a turkey." ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *Second time Perry shoots Doofenshmirtz's inator to itself. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") Allusions *'Circus Maximus' - The name of the ant farm Antimus Maximus is an allusion of Circus Maximus, an ancient Roman chariot racing stadium and mass entertainment venue. *'Mr Bean' and Friends - At some point, Doofenshmirtz gets his head stuck in a cooked turkey. This is an allusion to what happens to Mr. Bean in the Christmas episode, and to Joey and Monica from Friends in the episode The One with All the Thanksgivings. Doofenshmirtz lampshades the allusion, by saying, "It can't be the first time someone's got their head stuck in a turkey". *'World of Warcraft' - After Baljeet mentions the ants are into online gaming, he mentions how another ant cast a sleep spell on his character and stole all of his gold. This is an allusion to World of Warcraft as players can cast spells on one another and gold is used as a form of money in game. *'Futurama' -The rest of the episode plays like the Season 6 episode A Clockwork Origin. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Additional voices: :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes